ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Explain Train
Explain Train is the 11th Episode of Splix 10. Plot Zynon: Molecule, meet Ambrose. He is the creator of your Technomatrix. Splix: My what? You mean he... but that's disgusting! Azmuth: Not that you stupid Splixson! Ambrose: Hello, I didn't mean for you of all creatures to obtain the most limitless power in the universe. Splix: You use big words also. Zynon: Molecule just go in. Ambrose: Wait before we do that, I must do something. (Ambrose fig-its with the Technomatrix for a minute activating a green light) Splix: Is this thing going to explode? Ambrose: No not at all. I noticed you only had nine aliens, so I made it so you can scan new aliens. Test it on Zynon. Zynon: NO MOLECULE DON'T! (Splix scans Zynon, and becomes Brainstorm) Splix: BRAINSTORM! (Ambrose then removes Brainstorm from the active playlist) Zynon: Now Azmuth you can head back to Galvan Prime. (Azmuth teleports out) Ambrose: Let's head inside this Train I made. (As they board the Train starts to take off at a very fast speed, but decreases) Ambrose: So, Splix what would you like to know about? Splix: You mean about Pancakes or my tummy? Ambrose: No about the Technomatrix, and your friends. Splix: Well I know about my friends, so let's start with Technomaptrix. Ambrose: The Technomatrix, is what is called. Zynon: Oh Molecule. Ambrose: The Technomatrix is Level 21 Tech, because it causes you to turn into an alien and its Ultimate Form. Although it can also turn them into Unlimited forms which are even more rare than Ultimate Forms. Splix: Unlimited? Zynon: Ambrose, you never told me of this feature. Ambrose: How about Splix demonstrates by going an Ultimate he has unlocked. Splix: Well I have Ultimate Stick Head, and Ultimate Slimeball. Ambrose: Oh, you mean a Stickian, and a SlipMkind. Splix: I like Ultimate Stick Head more. (Splix goes Stick Head) Splix: Stick Head! (Splix then goes Ultimate) Splix: Ultimate Stick Head! Ambrose: Good now I just adjust this, and voilà. Now you can go Unlimited.Try it. (Splix slaps his symbol, and becomes Unlimited Stick Head) Splix: UNLIMITED STICK HEAD! Zynon: Wow Molecule, you actually look dangerous! Splix: Thanks civilian. Zynon: Why is he talking like that? Ambrose: Oh Unlimited Stickians act like Superheroes. (Splix reverts to himself, and Ambrose tells him that they are going to talk about his friends) Ambrose: So, Splix who are your friends? Splix: Selu, and Keith. They are both honest, and would never hurt a fly. Ambrose: Well Splix that's a lie. One of the two friends betrayed you. Splix: I knew it! That dirty rotten Keith! When I get back he'll be killed by Werewolf! (Splix transforms as he says Werewolf) Ambrose: Settle down, and actually Selu did it. Splix: She ate my waffles, and sold them to that guy in the food store! Ambrose: No she was the one who was a spy, and she told Nac, the man who took over Hathor, about the Technomatrix, but you found it first. Splix: WHAT! I hate her she betrayed her own planet! Ambrose: I'm sorry Splix, but we're here. (Splix has reverted, and he and Zynon head into the Apartment while the Train flies away since it was floating) Splix: Selu! Get out of the house you traitor! Selu: What you mean? Splix: You're a spy who's working for someone named Nac. He also took over Hathor! Keith: So, you're saying she works for Nac, an evil man. Splix: The only reason she told him to come to Hathor was for the Technomatrix. (Splix points to his watch) Selu (In a Russian Accent): I'm sorry Splix, I wanted the money. Splix: So you were playing dumb all these years? Selu: Yes, but I.. (Splix cuts her off, and throws her out a window with Double Sided) Double Sided: STAY OUT! (Splix reverts before it is mentioned which form he is) Keith: Catch me up please. (Splix tells him the story) Keith: I understand, and who is this? Zynon: I am Zynon. Splix: Let's start training in-case we ever run into Selu again) (In an alley) Selu (Talking to Nac on a Hologram): Master they have found out. Now what? Nac: We prepare for an Invasion of Ohio. (The episode fades out) Major Events *Splix learns about the Technomatrix *Splix gains Capture Mode *Splix gains Unlimited Forms *Splix uses Unlimited Stick Head for the 1st Time *Selu is kicked out by Splix *Splix uses Double Sided for the 1st Time *Nac prepares for an Invasion of Ohio Characters Splix Zynon Azmuth Ambrose Keith Villains Selu (Revealed to Be One) Nac Aliens Used Brainstorm (1st Use) (Gained and Removed) Stick Head Ultimate Stick Head Unlimited Stick Head Werewolf Double Sided Category:Episodes Category:Batking30 Category:Splix 10 Episodes Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor